Kol the baker
by AngelinaGuerin
Summary: Summary: Can you picture Kol baking? Well he does and lets see what everyone's reactions are!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Kol The Baker

Author:

Rating:T

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they are fictional characters. L.J smith owns them, as well as the creators of The Vampire Diary show. This is simply just a fan fiction that I am writing for amusement.

Summary: Can you picture Kol baking? Well he does and lets see what every bodies reactions are!

Author Note: I'm sorry but this is most likely only going to be a few chapters. Maybe even only 2. I hate reading short stories so I hope that you guys give this story a chance. If you read it PLEASE leave me a review. It would mean so much to me! Reviews helps me get over my writers block a lot.

Kol Mickalson was just taking out the yellow chocolate chip cake that he made earlier from the fridge. The frosting was bright red and there was sprinkles and hot cinnamon little candies all over it. He was wearing an excited big grin on his face. He was extremely proud of himself and couldn't wait for every bodies reaction. This was the first cake he had ever made and he thought it smelt delicious and looked perfect!

Kol grabbed several paper plates and a knife and a few forks and left the kitchen with his cake. As he walked into the living room he saw that his siblings 'Bekah, Elijah, and Nik' returned home with the baby Blondie vampire Caroline. Kol was happy that there was an extra person to sample his cake.

Kol let out an excited giggle and placed down his cake on a black coffee cake. He was about to scream that he made a cake when he heard a snort. Kol eyed his sisters annoyed face.

"What the bloody hell is that disgusting thing?"Rebekah snarled.

Caroline whom was sitting next to Nik tilted her head to the side eying the item that he placed on the table. "Hmm I think it's a cake!"She giggled and clapped her hands. "Ohhh yes I love cake! I haven't had any cake since I was changed into a vampire. How sad is that?"She pouted still eying the cake, but now licking her lips.

Klaus glared at his brother,"What are you a house wife now? Baking is for chicks!"He snarled when Caroline

slapped him over his head.

"That was a rude thing to say!"Caroline said, glaring at Klaus. Her comment made everybody in the room snort, even Klaus.

"Im sorry darling. I was only joking love."Klaus said.

Kol cut 5 slices of cake. He then handed out everyone a slice of cake, keeping the biggest slice for himself. "Eat and enjoy my darlings. This is going to be the best treat that you will have ever eaten in your life!"Kol smirked at the other vampires in the room with him. He then glared his most evil glare at everyone and roared,"EAT!" Kol then shoved a bite into his mouth, chewed, swallowed and moaned with happiness."Delicious."He grinned and continued eating his cake.

"It smells awful."Elijah mumbled.

Caroline took her first and only bite first, then the other three shoved a bite into their mouths, while rolling their eyes. As soon as the cake was in their mouth it was soon out. Caroline spat her cake on Bekah, Bekah spat her cake on Nik, Elijah politely spat the cake in a napkin and Nik spat his cake all over Kols face. There was shrieking from the female vampires and disgusted groaning coming from Nik and Elijah.

"Ewwww is that hot sauce and blood?"Carebear vampire shrieked. She then wiped her tongue on her hand, then on a tissue from her pocket. Caroline then grabbed a glass filled with a mystery liquid that could have been sitting around for who in the bloody hell knows and gulped it down. She then giggled,"That was just as awful."

Caroline grinned at Kol,"I also think that you used salt instead of sugar."

"Hot sauce and salt? In cake? How revolting!"Bekah gagged.

Nobody would have ever expected what came next. Kol wiped the cake off of his face with his hanky, tossed it on the coffee table, then stood up as slow as possible. Before anybody could blink or stop Kol he roared and vampire sped, tackling Nik to the ground. He knew that he was being stupid but he never thought things through, especially when they have something to do with his older brother Nik, whom he never had a great relationship with. Kol was just angry that everyone was disgusted enough from his cake that they would spit it out. And Nik! Kol was disgusted that his brother dared to spit food on his face!

"How dare you!"Kol spat, shaking Klaus,"HOW DARE YOU!"He growled into his brothers face. "You bastard! Spitting my cake that I slaved baking for my siblings into my FACE!"He roared.

"How dare me? How dare you! Get off me you stupid wanker!"Nik scowled at Kol his yellow eyes glaring into his brothers face and he bared his fangs at him. Nik then tossed his brother across the room.

"Will my idiotic brothers ever grow up?"Bekah sighed, bored.

Kol landed near the fire place, and grabbed a fire stick, sticking it into the fire, making it hot, then vampire sped back to Klaus, ignoring Caroline who shrieked and ran out of his way and tried poking Nik, poking the white leather couch instead.

"Kol and Nik stop this right now!"Elijah growled.

"No offense but you don't sound as terrifying as they do."Care said, shrugging her shoulders and smiling at Elijah. The original vampire and his twisted sister glared at her.

"Why are you even here blonde bitch?"Bekah asked, huffing in annoyance.

"I'm sorry are you talking to yourself blood slut? Kind of pathetic huh?"Care asked, rolling her eyes.

Elijah rubbed his forehead and groaned. "You four are going to be the death of me!"He then stormed out of the house, leaving the four children, not caring if they killed each other.

"Bye-bye Eli!"Care happily said, giggling. Her comment seemed to pause everyone in the room. She made a face that looked like she was just caught stealing a cookie out of the cookie jar. "What?"She asked, pouting. "I think it's cute!"

"You know that Elijah isn't too nice to kill you right?"Bekah asked.

Care snorted,"Are you kidding me? Eli is a teddy bear prepared to these crazy two right here!"She stated and glanced at the other blonde. "He is a little innocent kitten prepared to a heartless bitch like you too!"

Bekah growled, Klaus laughed, and Kol roared.

While Nik was distracted by the pretty blondes, Kol wrapped his hands around his neck and snapped it before his brother could react.

The house was silent for five minutes. Everyone glanced at Nik's unconscious body to Kol's panicked face back and forth. Kol then grabbed his fork and started to eat Caroline's cake. "I don't know what you were all saying, this cake is fabulous!"He grinned and ate more cake.

Caroline snorted at Kol's comment and started to run her fingers threw Klaus's blonde curls.

Bekah finally shrieked, standing up and not caring that the seat she was just sitting on hit the floor. "Are you out of your bloody mind Kol!"She shrieked again pointing at her unconscious favorite brother. "Nik will KILL you for this! Moron! You are so fucking stupid!" "Getting killed because we thought your cake was nasty? You suicidal fucker!"She snarled, slapping Kol on his head.

Caroline stood up from the couch, kissing Klaus's check and walked over to Kol, grabbing his hand. "Well so guess that's out cue on leaving. Come on dude I will teach you how to bake a real delicious cake!"She grinned. "I will also protect your ass from getting killed from Klaus."She snorted, smirking at Bekahs annoyed face and dragged a now excited Kol out of his house.

"What about NIK?"Bekah yelled.

"You deal with it Barbie!"Kol yelled back, chuckling.

TBC: Where is Caroline going to take Kol? Please review, thank you.


	2. Part 2: Where did Caroline take Kol?

AN: Thank you for those that reviewed my story. I apprecriate the reviews, they help me write more and faster. So please if you are following my story or placing it in your favorites, but not reviewing it, please give me some feedback. Also check out my other stories. They are going to be random humor stories also.

Part 2

Caroline dragged Kol out of 'The Michaelson's mansion' and walked towards her convertible car. She sighed, glancing at him, "I still can't believe you just did that Kol!"She frowned. Caroline unlocked her car door, opened her car up then hopped into her car. She watched Kol hop on into her car without opening up the passenger door seat. Once he was seated into her car he shrugged his shoulders with a smirk.

"I have always wanted to do that."Kol cackled evilly.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "You know that you are an idiot right?"She asked, as she placed her keys into the car and started to drive away from the house.

"Yes darling I know that I am in real deep shit. I'm impulsive, I can't always help the insane things that I do. Klaus pissed me off. Hell you all pissed me off!"Kol answered, glaring at Caroline. He then snorted, "And I'd love to see you 'protect' my ass baby Blondie!"He laughed, remembering what she just had said before they walked out of his brothers house.

"I may not be a 1000 year old man like you, nor am I as powerful as you originals, but the thing is I have something working for me that you don't have."Caroline smirked.

"Oh ya? What is that darling?"Kol asked.

"I'm not only drop down gorgeous, but your brother fancies me. I'm the only person in the world that could get away with whatever I want. Unlike you he would have you in a coffin as soon as he wakes up if it was not for me 'protecting your ass'!"Caroline stated.

Kol put the radio on, turning it to a Nickleback song and rolled her eyes at Caroline's comment. "WhateverCarebear."He sighed, placing his head back onto the car seat. "So where are you taking me to learn how to bake?"He asked. Kol smirked, "Your house?"He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Caroline snorted, "Hell no! Besides you don't want to go to my house, Klaus has been invited into my house."

"Shucks and I really wanted to go prowling around in your bedroom!"Kol pouted.

"And why would you be in my bedroom? I brought you to teach you how to bake, not have a sleepover."Caroline chuckled. "Anyway I decided to take you to Bonnie's house. It is the only place that I can think of that Klaus hasn't been invited in. He can get into The Salvatore house and Tyler's house, not that I want to go there anyway!"She scowled. "I just have to convinced my best friend to invite you in to her house. That may take awhile."She frowned.

"I could always compel her? Or charm my way into her home?"Kol suggested.

Caroline glared at him and snarled, "YOU are NOT going to compel my best friend!"

"So charm my way in it is."Kol said, nodding his head with a grin on his face.

"Good luck with that Kol, Bonnie hates vampires. I think I may be the only one that she likes. She hates you original vampires the most, more then we all do."Caroline said.

"You hate me? Ouch! That hurts!"Kol pouted.

Caroline rolled her eyes as she parked at Bonnie's house. She then grabbed her keys and turned to glance at Kol. "I only really hate Rebekah! I'm pretty much the only one in our little group that doesn't hate you all. Well besides for Stefan, I know deep down he could never hate Klaus or Rebekah."She rolled her eyes. She then opened up her door and hopped out, closing it behind her. "Now remember be good! Drop your evil bastard act alright? Its crazy and I won't allow you to harm my friend."Caroline ordered him.

"Are you kidding me darling? Bonnie would burst my head off my head before I could even sample any of her blood even if I wanted to."Kol answered, walking towards The Bennett's house.

"Oh god I hope not! She would make me clean the mess since I am a vampire!"Caroline frowned.

"Is that the only reason that you hope that your dear friend doesn't kill me? That wounds me."Kol pouted.

Caroline rolled her eyes, letting out a slight chuckle. "Oh Kol you are too much sometimes."She giggled, and then rang the door bell.

"I try."Kol said, smirking.

Bonnie answered the door and smiled at Caroline then arched her eyebrows up in the air seeing Kol right next to her best friend. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at the two vampires. "What the hell is he doing at my house Care?"

"Now now little witch, don't be rude! I am here for a perfectly good reason!"Kol said, grinning at Bonnie.

"Oh and what is that? Want me to place you back in your coffin?"Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie! We are not here to fight or start a war. We are here to bake cakes with you and protect Kol from his beast of a brother."Caroline grinned, innocently at her best friend.

"Mmmhmm. Now why would I want to help Kol? And why would I want to bake with him?"Bonnie asked, her hands still on her hips.

"Because I am handsome and charming?"Kol asked, grinning. His comment caused both girls to roll their eyes at him.

"Because this moron."Caroline said, slapping Kol's head hard, causing him to yelp and glare at her. "Fucking SNAPPED KLAUS'S neck!"Caroline roared, glaring at Kol and slapping his head once again.

Kol continued glaring at Caroline, "OUCH! Will you bloody hell STOP hitting me Blondie?"He growled.

Bonnie blinked her eyes a few times, then laughed. "I can see your point."She shook her head amused. "He is a dumb ass! Breaking your brothers neck and you are STILL in town?"She asked, smirking. "That takes lots of bravery."

"That is why we are here. I couldn't bring him to my house because Klaus is invited in."Caroline admitted, frowning. "Plus I promised him that I would teach him how to bake."

"Now why would you promise him how to bake?"Bonnie asked, raising her eyebrows up in the air clearly confused.

"Well that is the reason why Kol snapped Klaus's neck in the first place. Kol baked a disgusting cake and was insulted that everybody hated it. Everyone was spitting cake in each-others faces, I was lucky enough to not get hit with any of it, but not lucky enough to not have taking a bite out of that cake."She frowned. "Anyway the point is Klaus spit his cake in Kol's face and Kol attacked him and it got all violent. Fuck this little shit over here almost poked me with a fire stick thingy!"Caroline glared at Kol.

"YOU WERE IN THE WAY!"Kol shouted. "That was your fault, you are lucky that you moved."He added.

"Anyway I figured we all could bake together and protect the evil little spawn."Caroline said, grinning at Bonnie.

"I'm still not convinced Care."Bonnie said.

"Oh come on Bon Bon! This is cake we are talking about! CAKE! I have not had any cake since I was a human! Since seeing Kol's cake I am now dying for some delicious cake!"Caroline said, giggling.

Kol sulked, wrapping his arms around himself, "My cake was delicious! You didn't give it a good enough try. I ate two pieces!"He pouted.

"You placed hot sauce, blood, and salt in the cake! No sugar! That is disgusting!"Caroline roared, waving her hands around like a crazy person.

Bonnie giggled at Caroline's reaction. "That does sound awful."She smirked. Bonnie glanced at Kol and sighed, "Alright fine you can come in Kol. But the moment you piss me off with your disgusting perverted comments I will give you one of my famous migraines."She said. "If you even think of going crazy vampire killer on me then I will torture the hell out of you!"She glared at Kol in the eyes, ignoring his smirking face and spun around walking into her house, leaving the door wide open.

"Thank you little witch."Kol said, smirking as he stepped into her house.

"Your welcome."Bonnie said, walking into the kitchen. "What kind of cakes are we going to make?"Bonnie asked.

"I thought we would make a bunch of cakes, keep some and maybe give some to our friends."Caroline suggested. "I would definitely love to make a cake with cream cheese icing."She grinned. "My favorite!"

"Sounds delicious! My grams used to make the best mayonnaise cake ever! Its basically chocolate cake with cream cheese icing, its very tasty."Bonnie answered, "Hmm how about a yellow cake with fudge chocolate icing?"She suggested licking her lips.

"Sounds yummy. And a marble cake with vanilla icing maybe."Caroline suggested. "Chocolate chip cookie cakes are very easy to make also."

"Yes and plus they are to die for!"Bonnie answered, grinning.

"I could help you it with that if you want."Kol muttered, smirking.

Bonnie glared at the vampire original in her kitchen. "Shut up."

Kol laughed, but did what she suggested.

"I don't really care what we make. But I would love to make a cake very similar to the one that I made earlier for Damon Salvatore."Kol smirked.

Caroline and Bonnie glanced at each other for a second, then chuckled, nodding their heads and shrugging their shoulders.

"Sounds like a plan!"Caroline said. "He deserves it."

Bonnie laughed, "Yes I agree with you. Great suggestion Kol. My favorite suggestion so far."She joked.

Kol beamed at the lovely witch and winked at her. "Why thank you darling. I'm glad that we could agree on something."

2 hours later they had three cakes made and that were cooling off. They had quite a few problems at first. Kol ended up mixing the cake batter too fast and it flew into his face, he told the girls that when he baked earlier he just stirred everything together by hand. He burnt at least two cakes, and he ended up throwing a few tantrums, breaking several of Bonnie's dishes. Luckily they were not fancy, and Bonnie wasn't too angry.

Finally Kol started to get the hang out of baking. Bonnie and Caroline told Kol how to make the chocolate chip cookie cake and watched as he made it all by himself. He did perfectly they had to admit. Though he had one suggestion, and that was to place m&m's in the cookie batter and the girls nodded their heads in approval. Kol told them that the cake would taste even better and they agreed which surprised him.

Kol was all proud of himself for baking a second cake all by himself. Even more proud because this time he made no mistakes! The girls even told him that once the cookie cake cooled off that he could icing and decorate it all by himself. That made him all happy.

Bonnie made her gram's 'Mayonnaise cake' and Caroline made a yellow cake. Kol was just pouring the cake batter of the marble cake into two heart pans. The vampire then bit his wrist and dribbled some of his blood on one of the cakes. He then placed them into the hot oven.

"All of the cakes smell so delicious!"Caroline groaned, rubbing her hungry belly. "I Just want to go devour all of them."She laughed.

Bonnie grinned at her best friend, nodding her head. She was hungry herself. "The cakes should be cool soon enough for us to icing them up."She said. Bonnie then wrinkled her nose as she watched Kol lick his wrist clean of blood. "That is just too gross! I can't believe that you poured your blood into one of those cakes."

"Its the one for Damon."Kol said, grinning. "I admit that I rather have used your blood. He isn't really worthy of my blood. But I knew that I couldn't demand you or baby doll here for your blood. So I had to do the grown up thing and use my own blood."He frowned.

Caroline and Bonnie snorted at his 'grown up thing' comment.

"How mature of you Kol!"Caroline said, patting his back.

"Thank you darling."Kol said, grinning at her. He obviously didn't hear her sarcasm.

"Lets go sit down in the living room."Bonnie suggested. "We have about ten to fifteen minutes more to wait."She said, walking into her living room, and collapsing down onto the couch. All that baking made her exhausted, but she wouldn't lie she was having a lot of fun! Caroline sat down next to her, getting all comfy. They both grinned at each-other and started talking amoungst themselves.

"You two have fun talking sweethearts. Don't mind me."Kol said, deciding to go prowl around in secret. The witch and baby vampire seemed to have been either ignoring him or didn't hear him, which he knew was not true. Vampires could hear miles and miles away. Kol slipped on upstairs, and letting his nose find Bonnie's bedroom. He then opened the door silently, eyed both ways, then slipped on into her bedroom, closing it behind him. He took in her green and purple walls, saw some photos of her friends, mainly of Elena and Caroline with her, a few of his old mate Jeremy and the witch, as well as Blondie. Kol spotted lots of witchy items also, like witch books, herbs, flowers, and a crystal ball which made him snort in amusement.

Kol then opened up the top draw and whistled softly when he found what he was looking for. He picked up a pair of pink panties, that were silky and had white little flowers all over it. He rubbed his fingers on them, then rubbed it against his face. He then picked up one of her black bra's, and did the same thing. Kol then placed the underwear back, closed the drawer draw, and lay on Bonnie's bed. His head hit something, causing him to sit up, pulling something from under neath her pillow. His eyes went wide when he found a black diary. He chuckled evil and opened up the diary. Just as he was about to start reading the witches little secrets, he dropped the book, placed his hands on his pounding head and screamed in pain.

"If you want to live another minute I suggest you getting OUT of my bedroom!"Bonnie ordered, glaring at the vampire that was lying on her bed, about to read her most private thoughts. "How dare you Kol! I invited you into my home. I helped bake with you, I will even admit I had a great time these last few hours. Then you prowl around into my bedroom, about to read my diary? You probably did some other pervy things that I don't want to know!"She frowned, placing her hands on her hips.

Kol placed her diary back, and stood up. "If it makes you feel any better I didn't read anything. You did your little voo doo migraine thing before I read even one word."He admitted, sighing, pushing his dark hair back away from his face.

"That doesn't excuse what you did Kol!"Bonnie stated, with a glare on her face. "I actually was starting to think that you were different from the others, that you were cool and fun to be around and then you betray me like this?"She asked. "I think that you should leave."She frowned.

"I'm sorry darling, I didn't mean to over step my boundaries. But unfortunately I can't leave. I know that I upset you, i'm a bastard, I can't always help how I act."Kol admitted, "But I can't leave. I attacked my brother and Nik is most likely hunting me right now. I am safer in your house right now."He shrugged.

Bonnie sighed, nodding her head, "Alright fine. I did agree to help protect you from your angry brother. You aren't coming back into my room though and I am going to be taking my diary with me to be sure that you won't come back and get it when I'm not around. We will decorate our cakes, then when I get sick of you in my house you have to leave."She glared at him, walked over to her bed, grabbed her diary, then spun on her feet and left her bedroom. "If I have to come back I'll give you another migraine, or maybe something worst!"She called loudly as she walked back downstairs.

Kol sighed, and left Bonnie's bedroom, then shut the door tightly, walking down the stairs. She was met with an angry Caroline. "Don't start! I already apologized!"He said, glaring right back at her.

Caroline glared at Kol, sighing, "I can't believe you would prowl around in her bedroom! You are lucky you didn't read her diary. I don't get how you can be so damn stupid sometimes. First you break your brothers neck! Now he is most likely searching everywhere for your dumb ass, then you piss off a powerful witch that hates vampires?"She asked, rolling her eyes. "We came here to have fun. You better pull that stick out of your ass and quit doing stupid things, or Bonnie will hand you right over to Klaus, not caring if he stakes you with a white oak stake!"She frowned. "And believe it or not I don't want you to get staked or daggered."She said, walking back to the kitchen.

TBC: Review please?

Thanks:)


End file.
